Dragon Doll
by RavensSoul93
Summary: Lucy is making Dolls for the Dragon Slayers. What could possibly go wrong? I mean really? Knowing Fairy Tail just about everything that can wrong will go wrong. Please read and enjoy my insanity trip down The Rabbits Hole as we follow our lovable Dragon Slayers and their destined mates. Rated for the mouths of Fairy Tails male Dragon Slayers.
1. Dragon Dolls

Dragon Doll

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.

* * *

In and out, then again. The needle slid through fabric, a flash of silver through scaled scarlet. The fabric took form slowly with each pull of the flaming scarlet thread, as the blonde-haired girl meticulously stitched under the watchful brown eyes of the petite Bluenetee. Levy was watching Lucy sew a doll as they were discussing their Dragon Slayers. She was amazed at the realistic dragon that form under her friends hands. The lizard-like head gave way to a stretched neck with a coppery tan throat. A glow seemed to emanate from the majestic chest and jaws, as if the fire in its belly was ready to spill over in scorching flames. "Hey Lucy-chan why are you a making a dragon? Is it for someone special?" The curious Bluenetee asked as she watched Lucy stitch the ivory fang in the open mouth of the reptilian doll. She noticed Lucy glance around before answering.

"Because Natsu saw my collection of Celestial Dolls. He wished that he had one of Igneel. So I'm making one for his return." Giggling she continued the finishing touches on the Dragon Doll. "Want me to make one for Gajeel? I am already making one for Wendy and a few for Laxus. I just need the description and how big he wants it."

"I'll ask him later. So why is Laxus getting one he doesn't have a dragon, does he?" Levy asked, knowing that Laxus was right behind Mirajane and could the whole conversation.

"He asked me to make him some saying that he wanted to give it to Mira, Master, and his group. So then, he paid me to make each one special for each one of the recipients. Mira's has a heart on its left thigh. Master's has a copy of his hat and Laxus's scar. Evergreen's mark is on chest on the right side. Bixlow's tongue mark is on his. In addition, Freed's has his hair. I think it is adorable that he thinks no one will know that he had me make one for them. He even asked me to keep it a secret from the other Slayers. I am making Wendy's with a secret pocket and giving her a mini Wendy doll that will fit in the pocket." Lucy said smiling softly as she described the Dragon Dolls. Laxus walked up during her story and glared down at them.

"Hey blondey. What are you talking about? I never asked for that." The blonde Lightning Dragon Slayer growled. He did not want to take the change that the guild would see this and it would ruin his tough-guy reputation.

"So you didn't sign this Contract then?" She said as she held up said document, grinning evilly, clearly enjoying the look of discomfort on his face. Muttering he left and sat by Mira again. Giggling she started to wrap the plush dragon in a flame printed fabric to ensure Natsu would see it in her house and maybe make him curious about it

* * *

Please R&R. I have a poll out and will update my stories according to the ranks they receive each week. If I don't get some votes i will not update till next month.


	2. Dragon Love

Dragon Love

Natsu was waiting for _his_ Lucy to get home when he crawled into her bed. Glancing over to where she had piled her Celestial Dolls he smirked. The blonde was obsessed with those dolls and told him NOT to touch them. He kept his word and didn't touch them, however, he would give a lot to see them burn. Lucy was his, and he wanted all of her attention not those silly dolls. But, the pinkette was more scared of Lucy's anger to even think of disobey her on this front.

"When is Lucy coming home, Natsu?" The flying cat whined as he floated around the room. He had wanted to go home as soon as they got back from their mission. They were able to get home a week early. However, Natsu had pulled rank and brought them to Lucy's house. Snoring was heard for her bed as Happy decided to settle against the sleeping Natsu.

Walking on the low wall alongside the river Lucy talked to Plue about her surprise for her Dragon Slayer. "You think he will enjoy the doll Plue? Oh, I hope he does." She was nervous and trying to call out to the boatmen, without giving in to the urge to run home and kiss her hidden Natsu doll. Getting closer to home, she began to think about whether she could give him the doll or if he would like it at all. Opening her door she listened a moment then sighed. Of course he wasn't back yet, he was never done early. Slipping in she went to her desk and put the doll down. Turning she saw a wide-awake Dragon Slayer and a suspicious Happy looking bump on her bed.

Staring at her all he did to indicate he was curious about the flame package was glance over it. Natsu was more focused on Lucy in hopes she would, well…, be Lucy and kick him out or yell at him like always. She stood there in silence then jumped him. Arms around his chest she whispered a welcome back that took five or more minutes. Then pulled back and Lucy kicked him off her bed and on the floor next to the desk. Passing the flame papered gift she tried to hide from his eyes.

"Hey Luce? Why are you hiding? You won't see my reaction if you're hiding." Natsu said, pulling her to him. Opening the paper meticulously so not to rip it he stared in great awe as the Dragon Doll™* came in to sight. The detail was _too_ good for someone who never met Igneel. Humbled he grabbed Lucy and hugged her til she started to squirm.

The next day Natsu went to the guild to report in and to ask Gajeel if he could help him with a gift for Lucy. After the two left, Levy sat next to Lucy and they began to plan the Metalicana Doll. This went on until the Slayers got back them then both couples went to their respective homes. Well to the girls homes. Natsu had evaded Lucy's attempts to find out about why he was home early most of the day. But Lucy eventually got him to slip. When she found out that the reason he had left her for this mission she was actually glad. The ad had been a hoax to find Dragon Slayers and sell them on the black market. However, she was furious that he had gone alone. Her anger drove her to call him a childish idiot.

"Just because I act like a kid, it doesn't give you a reason to call me an idiot. I am just as smart as you are, if not smarter. I have been places that would put your fluffed up education to shame. I choose to act the fool because I hate the way people flaunt their accomplishments as if they are the only smart one that matters."

"Oh, shut up. You can't even spell half that stuff. Natsu you may be an idiot. But understand this, you're MY idiot you flame brained pompous nitwit!" Lucy screamed at the stunned man in front of her. Her anger was directed more at the fools that insulted _Her_ man.

Colleting himself, he asked, "Do you want me to spell them out then?" At her frustrated nod, he started to spell them out.

"E-D-U-C-A-T-I-O-N

F-L-U-A-N-T

A-C-C-O-M-P-L-I-S-H-M-E-N-T-S

P-O-M-P-O-U-S"

Sunned, Lucy dropped her jaw. Snapping her teeth closed, she leapt in to his arms, and started to press kisses against face and neck. "Oh you beautiful man! I love you! Oh how I love you, my beautiful stupid dragon." She was overjoyed when he pressed a kiss to her lips before returning to her neck

"Lucy be my mate." He whispered lips in her neck. He felt her pulse jump as her scent spiked and spiced with arousal. Gasping Lucy could only nod in anticipation.

He stuck his hands in her hair pulling her close. His breath, warm against her neck. "Lucy.." content she leaned against him. Lifting her into his arms, he kissed her softly and slowly poured love into the kiss. Deepening the pressure the kiss became more urgent until both of them where gasping for breath. Placed upon the bed, Lucy reached up and traced the muscles on his arms and chest. Pleased with his strength she surrendered herself to his love.

~#~#~#~#~#~

Curled around his mate, he smirked and pulled the covers around her silken body. Heat radiated from him warming her back as she snuggled closer. Reluctantly Natsu detangled their limbs and slowly got out of bed. Natsu was going to catch hell if the guild found out about the two of them together. Especially if Erza found out. Leaving a note and the first mating gift, he left.

Lucy watched him and just smiled.

 _Lucy,_

 _My beautiful mate, I leave this necklace for you. This is the first of seven. Love, Strength, Security. These are the first, my Love for you; proof of my Strength; and evidence of Security as my mate. Binding, Connection and Link. These to show proof of our mental and physical joining. The last is the Mark. It shows that our souls are one. It is the Mating Mark._

 _Your Idiot,_

 _Natsu Igneel Dragneel_

A/N: Natsu was named after his father before they met. Sub story: the Dragon Slayers are the dragon's offspring from before the "Change" and their mothers gave them middle names after their fathers, in respect for their mates. The mothers thought their husbands were dead.

XXX

That story is for another time.

*Dragon Doll™ is only marked as is to make it similar to a brand name toy. Like a Brat Doll™.


	3. Date Night Madness

Date Night Madness.

Lucy was staring at her companion as he asked the thing she had been waiting for. After waking up and seeing the necklace left with a note had been a little disappointing yet it was sweet. Now on one knee he asked her to share the evening at the park to deepen their bond as mates. They obviously couldn't finish the mating for at least a week but they could spend time together.

However, they were outside the guild hall and _everyone_ saw this and took it the wrong way. The Dragon Slayers knew the truth but chose to keep it to their selves. All the Dragon Slayers understood what had happened. Well, all but Wendy. She was a couple years from coming of age and none of the other Dragon Slayers wanted to have that talk with her until then. The rest of the guild became overcome with the NaLu sickness.

Escaping as quickly as they could the Dragon Slayers "stole" their mates-to-be and followed Natsu as he carried Lucy away. Cobra listened to them and smirked he wanted to leave but knew that he needed to be there to make sure that this conversation was not heard by the rest of the guild. The mates would be the _only_ exception to this.

Over the years the guild had made a sub-group for the Dragon Slayers so that they could train and grow in their natural strength. All the guilds found that Dragon Slayers only really became stronger when the faced opponents stronger than them. So Fairy Tail had made the sub-group for them, only they had to come to mandatory meetings. Today happened to be one of those.

Sting and Rouge always came by with Kagura and Yukino. Laxus brought Mira this time so that she knew what was happening and so she wouldn't have to pester him later. And Grey was found to be of Dragon Slayer magic so he brought Juvia. (No. She doesn't know this.) Starting the meeting Gajeel asked if all the Slayers were there then turned to Wendy. "So Squirt where is Doranbolt you were told to have him come to this meeting." Wendy's blush spoke volumes but all waited for her to speak.

"He said that he couldn't come. But I got him to promise to at least visit tomorrow. /Deep blushing/ Also before we start I wanted to ask if you would tell me about Dragon mating." Shocked silence followed. None of the Slayers could thick of how to respond to that. Lucy and the other girls smiled at their stunned Dragons then fell apart in giggles. Natsu was petrified ashes slowly blowing away, Gajeel was giving tomatoes a run for their money with how red he was. Gray was no longer able to think and kept repeating the same thing, "Wendy's a good girl." in a small voice. Sting and Rouge had ghosts doing the cupid shuffle around their heads. Laxus just looked like someone had stolen his headphones, a pouting child. Juvia decided to fix it by hugging all of the male Dragon Slayers in a water bubble. After about a minute they all started to gasp for air. Letting them go she went and cuddled against Gray. Gajeel told them that they would continue this meeting when Doranbolt was there. Wendy thanking him ran to each Dragon Slayers hugging them before running off. Then the males planed how to remove the "Speck" from Wendy's life. They decided on a traditional Dragon greeting complete with beating the crap out of him. The ladies watched from their dates lap.

* * *

Lucy and "The Dragon Tamers" as all the girls were called began to get ready for the group date that the Dragon Slayers had planned for Doranbolt. The girls had chosen to follow their Boyfriends lead and scare the crap out of him. He would find no refuse from the Dragon Slayers by them. They would all protect Wendy from the "speck" of the council.

Wendy came up to let them know that the boys were ready. Heading down Lucy stopped to get the Necklace from the hook Natsu had fashioned for her. Then locking the door she said a quick prayer for the night. She hoped that they could have one of the few Fairy Tail quiet nights. After all seven Dragon Slayers after one man was bound to end up at least a little exciting.

Upon reaching the bottom of the stairs, she could help it. She broke out in a rant about how Natsu could at least help her carry the basket. Yet no one really was concerned they all knew he would do it even if she had protested that she was capable to carry it. Everyone knew Natsu spoiled her cause he liked to see her drop her mask, so if that meant having her yell then that was ok. They had all agreed that for this group date the outskirts of town would be best. Then they wouldn't cause trouble for anyone else, they could also move off from each other for some one-on-one time.

Doranbolt was waiting for them at the spot, completely unsuspecting of the danger he was in. Wendy launched herself at him only to be pulled back. "Wendy honey, stay with me while the boys talk ok?" Kagura asked as Mira held onto Wendy. Together the three of them started to set up the table Laxus had secured. A quick glance confirmed what Wendy suspected to happen. The boys already had started tear into her man. Giggling at their antics she finished up with the napkins.

"Natsu Igneel Dragneel! If you want to have dinner then you had better keep him away from Wendy!"

"Gray-Sama! You heard her no food for you unless you beat him to a pulp! And no Juvia ether!" the blush that crept across Gray's face made every other Dragon Slayer freeze. That was all it took for Doranbolt to move over to Wendy's side. Stealing a kiss he barely dodged Levy's bag to the crotch.

"Gajeel you _will_ kill him. Right?" came the deathly sweet call. No hidden threat.

"Laxus… Do you think that this impresses me? Hmm?"

"Stingy-Kun. Now."

Kagura caught Rouge's eye before smiling that sweet smile that made him a pile of mush.

Yet none of the girls had counted on Wendy's voice to join them. "Cobra? Why aren't you showing off for Kinana? Don't you want to make her happy?"

That was the end of the fight. Everyone was focused on Wendy. No one would have thought that she knew about this. Her next words shamed the Slayers and their Loves "What? It's not like you would let me have him as my mate unless you felt that he was strong enough to protect me. Plus it makes it easier to trap him if he doesn't know about the Dragons law. So is everyone happy now?"

Lucy lost it. Who knew that they would be outsmarted by Wendy. Soon all the men gathered their dates and made for the table. Natsu stood over her til she calmed down he then picked her up and whispered his love in her ear. Finally calm enough to look at the couples without bursting out again they joined the others. Gajeel then started the postponed meeting. He had Natsu inform the others about his claim on Lucy in accordance with their laws. After that the couple were told to complete the Mating by the end of the month. Agreeing the started in on the plans for a wedding to make it official in the eyes of the guild.

* * *

Here you go wiseOldOwl2


	4. Dragons Hope

Dragons Hope

After the meeting had adjourned Gajeel, pull the Flame Brain aside to discuss his plans for the rest of the gifts. He knew of the Strength and Security half but those were the easier ones to establish. An Award for Strength and an interlocking Bracelet for Security but for Binding, Connection and Link he needed a bit more then material things to give her. Natsu showed him the Rings his mother had given him from when Igneel courted her. He said that these were the Binding gift. He planned to get them for her as the Bond spell still worked. For the rest he was still looking. Satisfied with the young Dragon Slayer's resolve, he went to collect his Shrimp. Catching sight of her with Bunny girl and the others, he waited 'til they noticed him before walking over. As he got closer, he saw the Script magic floating above them. Sound bubble. Shrimp was withholding something, he knew a bit from the others but this was definitely a circumvention of him and his hearing. Anyone else he wouldn't care but this was _his_ Shrimp and she should never hold a secret from him. He waited 'til the others left before grabbing her and depositing her over his shoulder, her complaining not really bothering him, knowing she liked looking at his ass. She might think her didn't notice but her hands strayed a little too far sometimes sliding down from his back to his ass and staying there a second or two longer then needed. He liked it but this was not the time for it.

Walking to his favorite hideaway, he had placed her upon the rocks lining the entrance to a mineral cave that lead to a hidden knoll. This cave kept most from reaching the other end but since it suited his needs, he wasn't really worried. The cave also seemed the perfect cover for his secrets, with its scary entrance and winding tunnels. If one wasn't careful which path you took then the cave led to a drop-off or other such perils. Gajeel loved his little secret enough to keep even Shrimp from finding it, but maybe it was time to share. Especially if he wanted her as his mate. Giving her a start he tossed her in the air before catching her against his front in a princess carry. He began to let her down, but she clung to him so tight he feared she would hurt them both. Instead, he got down so he could sit her on his knee then turned her so she was leaning against him.

"Hey Shrimp you need let go. I can't show you this if you're glued to me."

Levy only held on tighter, enjoying his larger frame as she curled against his chest. She knew that he would eventually set her down but she felt so safe within his arms. A sigh left him as he stood and carried her in. They made it to the hidden cavern after he showed her the marks he left so that only if you knew where to look you could find the Dragon's Lair as he named it. Setting her down he placed her in front and steered her through the tunnel until the came to the edge of the glowing rocks. Here he took her hand and pulled her in to the lit chamber and let her look around enjoying her gasps of delight at the runes and stories of his heritage. Smirking when she ran to the shelves he had carved and designed for her, he had been adding old, old, _very_ old Dragon Scrolls, often scouring the towns his missions took him to till he found what he wanted. Each shelf was unique in the way they each preserved the scrolls and texts upon their shelves. However, by far the best was yet to come; he gently took her right hand and placed a bracelet on it before guiding her fingers to a small feather rune on the wall next the shelf housing the Dragon Scrolls. A dim light emitted from the seams before a door's out line appears to the right, gliding her hand over he leads her in to his hidden Reading room. Upon entering, she saw a nest made in the far corner up on the slight ledge of a half shelf deep in the wall. All walls had corner-to-corner bookshelves with small additions that made it a perfect alcove for any bookworm. The fireplace set in the center of two earthen desks and their respective chairs made it seem like Gajeel was asking something of her. There was even a worktable set in a corner with all sorts of metals and drawings of jewelry, obviously his work. The shelves empty, desks bare, and only one framed item on the desk with intricate designs and runes, getting closer she saw the Script Magic pen she "lost" when he attacked as well as many other things she lost or broke on missions from as far back as she could remember. All in pristine and nearly new condition. As if they had been here the whole time. The large display case held bits and pieces of who she was. In the middle was a simple locket, words and runes engraved inside. Setting her purse to the side she looked closer at the runes translating them and the dragon tongue, her mind slipping in to scholar mode in an insant. "My Dragon of Hope for now and always?" and "The Heart of Mine"?

"Gajeel? Why is this with everything else?" she asked as she turned around to find him on one knee holding a ring that matched the Locket. " You are my hope and in your hands you hold my heart. If I could I would have never hurt you again. I will stay by your side if you'll let me." He said with a serious face. He had given her many of the gifts so far and now wished to Link her to him forever. For Love, a personalized headband matching his own. Strength, a Dragon scale bracelet. Security he had said his sacred oath to her and only her. For Binding, he had allowed her to bind her mind with his. Connection was a bit trickier. He took her to a place they both enjoyed and spent weeks just connecting with her and his "family". Now he was giving her the chance to link their lifespans and souls together. " Levy MN McGarden will you spend the rest of our time with me? Will you marry me and make this Dragon's Hope bloom with love?"


End file.
